Ungwale Quenta
by elenstar
Summary: Chapter 9 up! Legolas is at his lowest point, where he feels really helpless. Now, he has found a way to leave all the bad luck...
1. Default Chapter

Ungwale Quenta  
  
By Nienna Elenstar  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Legolas!!!" Aragorn cried out.  
  
They were fighting a band of orcs and Legolas had just been slashed on his right thigh. He had already suffered a shot left arm and a wide gash and his right side - all to the credit of the orcs.  
  
Aragorn, on the other hand, was not at all injured. The concern of his friend's well being turned into adrenaline as he madly hacked off about 15 heads off the orcs.  
  
Hacking off the head of the last orc,he surveyed the masterpiece he created on the once lush and green clearing to a now really bloody one.  
  
Satisfied that he had killed all the orcs, he quickly rushed to the tree where Legolas was now leaning on, panting as he felt the adrenaline wear off and tiredness setting in.  
  
"How do you fare, mellon nin?" he asked, concerned, forgetting his tiredness.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that your eye vision did not worsen as rapidly as the orcs lost their heads in your hands, can't you see for yourself? But don't worry, they are only superficial," Legolas joked.  
  
Aragorn couldn't help smiling at that remark. *Trust Legolas to lighten up the mood and say that his wounds are only superficial when the blood is bleeding so freely. *  
  
It was only then did he notice Legolas' rapid and shallow breathing. "Now Legolas, tell me how you feel, truthfully," emphasizing the last word. Legolas opened his mouth to answer, but instead....  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for this horrible cliffie, but for far too long I have been tortured by cliffies, and now this is revenge...*smiles evily* This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me but review !!! Tell me if it sucks or not. So click that button now!!! The number of reviews shall determine if I should update or not...( 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ungwale Quenta  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, but to the old great Tolkien. I still love every one of them anyway.  
  
Legolas blacked out. Aragorn was worried and angry. Worried for his best friend that had just blacked out with no warning. Angry that he was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice Legolas' ragged breathing. Shaking away those negative thoughts, Aragorn decided to stop the bleeding on his thigh first, since that it was bleeding so badly that his right side of his leggings has been stained a crimson red. If Legolas wasn't bleeding so badly, Aragorn would have laughed at the sight of a pair of leggings that was crimson red on one side and a light blue on the other. Aragorn removed Legolas' bloody leggings and two muscular thighs except that one had a really deep gash that nearly showed the bone. He tore a small piece of cloth from his cloak and used it to apply pressure on his wound. He did not want to use his hands as it would most probably get in his way and dirty his herbs later. While pressing the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding, he was greatly relieved - there was no poison in the wound. The bleeding finally slowed and Aragorn applied altheas on the wound and bandaged his thigh. Aragorn then started to work on Legolas' other wounds. He cleaned and bandaged the gash, pleased that there was no poison in his wounds so far.  
But he was not so lucky for the shoulder arrow. The moment he took off Legolas' shirt, he mentally slapped himself. *How could I be so careless? There is poison in the arrow! If I had not been so unobservant, I would have noticed the slight darkening of the blood around his shoulder. The arrow was still deep in Legolas' shoulder, so he cut the shaft to a more comfortable length, and then steeling himself, he yanked the arrow out with one hand and pressing his friend down with the other.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas felt a sharp searing pain on his left shoulder as he slowly returned to consciousness. Then he felt a slight pressure on it, making him wince in pain. In the midst of all these, he heard a something about " stubborn elf, just like my horse" or something like that. Legolas stirred slowly. He heard a familiar voice that was slathered with concern. " Legolas?" When he did not answer, he tried again, a little louder this time. " Legolas? Are you with me?" " Yes, of course. Where else do you think I would be?" Legolas answered as Aragorn forced the purged the poison out of his body, making him groan in pain. When Aragorn was finally done with his bandages, he started to stand to continue on their journey back to Rivendell. " Laa Legolas! You stay where you are. You have lost too much blood and there was poison on the orc's arrow. I do not even know what type of poison it is and what the antidote is. Besides, I can't risk you to let more blood bleed from your wounds. Let us camp here tonight and you rest well, all right mellon nin?" Legolas sighed. "Am I supposed to say no after you have just gave out all your orders? Master?" he added teasingly. Aragorn snorted and walked away to set up the camp. Legolas sat by himself, massaging his throbbing head. For some unknown reason, all the wounds hurt really badly and he felt very tired. He rested his head in the tree trunk and started dozing off.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. One favour: review more. Calling out to more people to review as well. I tried to do as u said, hope it works. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ungwale Quenta  
  
Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings does not belong to me, no matter how much I go gaga over them, especially Legolas.  
  
"Legolas! Wake up!"  
  
Legolas was jolted awake by Aragorn's persistent shaking.  
  
" What is the matter, mellon nin? Is it time for dinner? You eat, I'm not hungry," Legolas replied sleepily, yawning and stretched his arms, only to feel a sudden pain in his left arm and fell something wet flowing down the arm.  
  
"You are bleeding too much. It is a miracle that you are still awake talking to me. Let us be on our way to Rivendell for Ada to heal you, for I have simply no idea what type of poison this is."  
  
"Okay," Legolas complied and started to stand, only to fall back again.  
  
Aragorn was immediately by his side, helping him up slowly.  
  
"Can you walk?" "Of course, why not?" But he was wrong. Legolas made a stupid decision to put his right foot forward, and would have stumbled again to the ground again if not for Aragorn's strong grip on his arm.  
  
"Uh uh, wrong move. Really, your gashes are all on your right side, so how can you walk like that? Weak legs huh, A symptom to take note of," Aragorn said light-heartedly.  
  
Aragorn's light-heartedness totally disappeared when he saw that his friend could not walk at all. He was practically dragging Legolas while he was only moving his left foot, he dared not put any pressure on his right side.  
  
Aragorn carried Legolas to his horse and climbed up. Legolas had insisted that he was fine to ride on his own, but he had only snorted at the remark.  
  
" You? Ride on your own? No offence, but you can't even stand on your own. How in Valar are you going to ride? You shall ride with me.  
  
***  
  
After riding for two days, they were nearing Rivendell, and so far it was quite uneventful, except for a small band of orcs that they came across in a large clearing.  
  
Aragorn had decided to steer clear of them. Not that he was cowardly, but there was his friend here who was barely conscious at the moment. If not for Aragorn holding him, he would have fallen off the horse.  
  
Riding hard, they would seek the help they needed at Imlardris. Aragorn had only stopped twice.  
  
Once to change Legolas' bandages (and they had been awfully bloody) and the other time to give Legolas a painkiller for his shoulder because every time Aragorn's horse jerked he moaned really loudly (and pitifully too). Legolas would never give any indication that he was hurting until it was unbearable.  
  
In the evening, they finally saw the gates of Rivendell. Spurred by the comforting sight of home, he urged his horse to ride faster.  
  
He rode through the gates and ordered a guard to inform his father of his return and to be at the healing room.  
  
He then proceeded to carry Legolas down the horse.  
  
***  
  
Lord Elrond was looking through some of his books when he heard an urgent knock.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The guard stumbled in and started stammering " My Lord. Estel has returned.and is. requesting. for you to be. at the . healing house."  
  
"Thank you, you may take your leave."  
  
Just as he was leaving, Glorfindel walked in.  
  
"Those boys are in some kind of trouble again, isn't it. You go see what is wrong, I will bring some herbs down later."  
  
"Thanks a million." He was glad to have such a great friend when he always had those boys and the twins to worry about.  
  
He then started toward the healing house.  
  
*** Aragorn started to put the unconscious elf on a bed when Elrond walked in.  
  
" Welcome back, my child," he said as they gave each other a quick embrace.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Ada. Our hunting trip was not really all that great judging that we met a band of orcs and they gave Legolas some pretty serious injuries," Aragorn lamented.  
  
"Tell me more," as Elrond started to give Legolas an examination.  
  
" He was shot at his shoulder, and slashed at his right thigh and his right sight, around his stomach. There was poison at his shoulder, and I tried to get as much poison out as possible. There is a sample in me bag, for I have no idea what type of poison this is."  
  
"Alright, bring it to my study, and I will analyse it," Elrond said as Glorfindel walked in.  
  
Glorfindel set the large tray of herbs on the drawer, and helped to remove the Legolas clothes, as Elrond prepared to stitch up the deep gashes.  
  
"Estel, hold him down for he is not totally unconscious," said Elrond as he put some ice on the gashes, trying to ignore the freely flowing wound and trying to numb the gashes, inciting a struggle from Legolas.  
  
When Aragorn had held him down firmly, Elrond removed the ice and inserted the needle.  
  
Legolas moaned the entire way while Elrond expertly stitched the gashes in and out.  
  
Finally it was done, and the blood had started to slow. Elrond had applied some altheas on the wounds and bandaged it up.  
  
The shoulder wound, however, did not show any sign of slowing. Elrond then decided to concoct a mixture of herbs to apply on the wound, hopefully would stop the bleeding, and then leaving Estel to put on a fresh nightgown for Legolas.  
  
***  
  
When he was back at his study, which was also some kind of his laboratory, he studied the poison, and realised it had dried and caked up.  
  
He stirred in some water, and immediately realised this was the poison made from orcs blood, mixed with some black grasses found in abundance where orcs reside.  
  
And the effects of the poison was.  
  
Yay!!!! Chapter 3 finished. Hope it is longer, to all who complained that the first few were far too short. Pls review, and the thought of the day is - Do you think I should add sex change as one of effects of poison? Tell me!!! ( 


	4. Chapter 4

Ungwale Quenta  
  
By Nienna Elenstar  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me!!! Especially the handsome and pretty blond elf...  
  
A/N: No worries! Legolas is not going to be a woman, though it is one of the possible effects of poison.  
  
The effects of poison were disastrous. It would cause Legolas high fever (which he had), hyperventilation, semi-paralysing, chest pain, and worst come to worst, sex change.  
  
He walked into Legolas' room, where he found Legolas on the bed sleeping peacefully, and Estel was on the side of the bed, staring into space.  
  
He went beside Estel, and put a reassuring hand on him.  
  
"Hopefully, he would pull through. None of the effects by themself is fatal, but if put together at the same time, it may prove to me fatal.  
  
But hope remains, as you brought back some of the poison back, which makes it easier to make an antidote. Keep an eye on him, as his condition may make a turn for the worst tonight."  
  
"But Ada, what are the symptoms? You did not tell me, how am I supposed to watch for any symptoms that may show?"  
  
" Oh yes, of course. How could I forget? High fever, hyperventilation, semi- paralysing, chest pain, and worst come to worst, sex change."  
  
Not wanting to see his child's reaction, he quickly walked out of the room to work on the antidote, leaving the two friends alone.  
  
Aragorn was torn between shock and laughter.  
  
A part of him was dumbstruck, how in the Arda was he going to tell his friend that he had the slightest possibility that he might turn into a woman?  
  
He might also be paralysed, for how long he did not know.  
  
He only had a vague knowledge of the poison, and Elrond had walked out as soon as he told the news to him, probably guessing what the facial expression would be.  
  
Another part of him was already laughing out hard. Legolas? Turning into a woman? He tried hard to control himself from laughing.  
  
But the sudden image of Legolas being a woman and talking in a high-pitched voice killed all his will to stop laughing.  
  
He forgot all about the worries the other effects of poison. He laughed out hard; he roared with laughter, he laughed so hard that tears were streaming out of his eyes.  
  
Finally, he felt exhausted enough to stop laughing. He was indeed surprised to find that no one had actually come in to find out what in the Arda was he laughing about.  
  
He looked at Legolas, pleased to see him awake, smirking in his direction, with a slight tinge of confusion in his eyes.  
  
" What were you laughing about, care to share with me?" asked Legolas, in a rather weak voice.  
  
" When did you wake up, and oh, you look much better," he said, trying to change the subject. He really could not bear to tell him THAT yet.  
  
" With such a loud alarm clock going off, even someone in the deepest sleeps would awake. So tell me, why are you laughing hard so?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much, and you don't look that great, why don't you sleep a little while more?"  
  
"Why won't you tell me the joke?" feigning hurt.  
  
"Well, I ... um... am afraid you would be in pain if you laugh so hard, "Aragorn said, trying to change the subject.  
  
" Aragorn, just tell me. It won't hurt, and anyway, elves laugh very discreetly."  
  
" No, you won't like the sound of it," going over to check the elf's wounds, and trying desperately to avoid the subject.  
  
" You shall tell me now, or I will not let you examine me," pulling the bed covers up the his neck.  
  
" Oh alright," finally relenting, " but promise you won't be angry with me?"  
  
"Promise." "It concerns you. And the effects of the poison on your shoulder. Ada told me that not all the poison have been retrieved, and the amount in your system could be pretty dangerous. The effects of the poison, where Ada said so earlier, are high fever, hyperventilation, semi-paralysing, chest pain, and worst come to worst, your change of sex," Aragorn quickly rushed through.  
  
Legolas was as shocked as Aragorn was, just minus the laughter part.  
  
He might become a woman, he might be paralysed!  
  
He quickly looked under the bed covers, and found that luckily, his precious jewel was still there.  
  
" Relax, Legolas. That is only the worst case."  
  
Legolas overcame his shock and he felt his anger rising. "So is that why you were laughing at me? That I might become a woman? You are supposed to be my best friend!  
  
Is this what my best friend is supposed to do? Laugh at me when I am becoming a woman?"  
  
" Calm down, or the wound might such open again," Aragorn tried to calm him down.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Legolas, I did not mean to laugh at you. But it was just *too funny*."  
  
Legolas found himself unable to control himself. He tried to pretend that he was tired and wanted to sleep, but tears were flowing down.  
  
*I am turning into a woman, only girls cry. *  
  
Aragorn saw that Legolas was crying silently, and felt really guilty. How could he laugh at his friend's predicament?  
  
But it was not as if he was really going to be a woman, Legolas was just over-reacting.  
  
When he saw that Legolas was finally asleep, he opened up Legolas nightgown to check on his wounds, and at the same time, check for any sign of feminism.  
  
He was relatively pleased that the wounds had stopped bleeding and started to close up, and his chest did not show any sign of growing boobs. It was still muscular and flat.  
  
A/N: Chapter 4 completed!!! Hope the few lines of supposedly humour worked, coz I tried to cheer myself up coz I only got a B for Lit. You can also cheer me up by sending me a review. So click that button now!!!( 


	5. Chapter 5

Ungwale Quenta  
  
By Nienna Elenstar  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N: This chapter is for Deana. Thanks so much!!! You reviewed all my chapters so far, taught me how to space out the paragraphs. I'm so touched *wipes tears*. ( I know this is nothing compared to all your stories, but oh well... )  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me, no matter how I yearn for it...  
  
Lord Elrond had been looking up all his books for the last few days, and this morning he found that the only way to help Legolas was to use various herbs mixed, boiled and frozen for 24 hours.  
  
That was no problem, except that the herbs could only be found at the borders of Mordor. Elladan and Elrohir could do that as well, but they needed to get the herbs fast.  
  
It has already been a week since Legolas was poisoned, and if he did not get the antidote soon, he feared that some of the effects of the poison might linger in his body.  
  
He quickly called for his sons, and was not too worried as they were experienced warriors, and would be unlikely to be captured by orcs.  
  
"Ada, le cane ammen?" Both Elladan and Elrohir asked simultaneously as they entered the study.  
  
"Yes, my sons. Legolas has been poisoned and the sample that Aragorn gave me had already dried up, so it was of not much use. There is a cure, but it requires various herbs from the borders of Mordor."  
  
"I understand. Tell us how it looks like and we will go immediately," said Elladan, learning about the possibility of paralysing and ... turning into a woman.  
  
Elrond gave them a detailed description of how the herbs looked like and where they usually grew, and they left very quickly.  
  
***  
  
Legolas felt terrible.  
  
He had a nasty sore throat, and just yesterday night, he had a high fever, and his chest hurt.  
  
The sore throat felt so bad that he was quite sure he could not speak. His throat felt parched, like he had not drank at all for days. Lord Elrond gave him a lozenge to suck every few hours, and it did not feel any better, and if at all, worse.  
  
He had zero appetite, and could barely manage liquids at that. He did not even want to think about solids. Yesterday, when he felt good enough to eat a piece of bread, he vomited everything out, and was unable to eat anything for the rest of the day.  
  
Worst of all, he was beginning to lose feeling on his right side.  
  
It was funny, because the poison was infected on his left shoulder, and his right side merely had gashes.  
  
But at the same time, it was worrisome.  
  
They fever last night had subsided quite quickly after drinking some kind of bitter tea that Aragorn had prepared, but was not completely gone. He could still feel the dull headache.  
  
Aragorn was asleep, with his head on the side of his bed. He had stayed up the whole night, looking after Legolas, trying to bring his raging fever down.  
  
It was nice to have a friend like that.  
  
So engrossed he was on appreciating his friend's concern for him that he did not notice Lord Elrond come in.  
  
It was only when he felt a weight on his shoulder did he notice Lord Elrond.  
  
"Lord Elrond, I'm sorry," slightly ashamed that he did notice the Lord earlier.  
  
"No, it is okay. Are you feeling better?" worried as the younger elf sounded hoarse.  
  
"I'm fine, except for my throat. It is living hell," trying to inject some humour into the conversation.  
  
"I see," as Lord Elrond walked to the drawer to take another lozenge out of the bottle. He decided to bring a small bottle in here after realising that Legolas needed one practically every hour.  
  
Pouring him a drink, he realised that the water level had not changed after last night, and no servant was allowed in since last night.  
  
"Legolas? Have you been drinking any water at all?" with a stern voice, like a father questioning his child warily.  
  
Legolas looked away, with a very guilty face, spelling it all out.  
  
"Why not? It is no wonder your condition did not improve. Do you want to dehydrate to your death?" he boomed, and instantly regretting his words.  
  
Aragorn had reminded him a million times not to hurt Legolas' feelings, because he learnt it the hard way. (remember the last chapter?)  
  
"I...ah...I'm sorry Legolas. I did not mean it that way. I... just wanted you to know that we all care for you, and without the water, your system will not hold for long."  
  
"I know, but every time I try to eat, or even drink, everything just comes back up. And plain water just makes it hurt even more," Legolas replied, teary-eyed, and it was barely above a whisper, as he did not want to wake Aragorn, and he really felt thirsty, and yet could not bring himself to risk vomiting again.  
  
"It is okay, just drink a little by a little, and don't push yourself too far. And from where I am standing, I can see that your throat is inflames. Don't let it go on like that for too long, you are only torturing yourself," he said as kind as possible, as he did not want to make the young one cry, and at the same time wondering why he had become so... weak. Legolas never used to cry.  
  
He would discuss this with Aragorn later.  
  
As if he had heard that his Ada wanted to discuss Legolas' condition with him, he woke up.  
  
He then saw Legolas biting his lip, trying his very best not to cry, and his father pouring a glass of water.  
  
"Legolas? What has happened?" he glanced at his father, and saw him shrug and give a slightly guilty face.  
  
He sighed again. "Legolas, I swear with my life that drinking water is not going to kill you, and that your sore throat will get better if you drink more water, and that your are not going to turn into a woman, and that if you want to stop crying, you can. It is not because you are turning into a woman, and for the hundredth time, you ARE NOT turning into a woman, for we check your precious jewel everyday, right?" he said all that in one breath, like he had been memorizing it.  
  
That drew a look from Lord Elrond. They were going to have a lot to talk about later.  
  
Aragorn started again. "Now Legolas, why don't you drink some water, and then take the lozenge, and go back to sleep? You look quite pale."  
  
Thankfully, Legolas took it well, and did as he was told.  
  
After both father and son were sure that Legolas was asleep, they went out and closed the door slowly behind them.  
  
As they started toward Elrond's study, Elrond asked, "What was that about checking his precious jewel everyday?"  
  
"Well, because Legolas was very paranoid about him turning into a woman ever since he knew, we have been checking his precious jewel every day, and it wonders me that he would even gain permission to see such a private thing, and so willingly too."  
  
"Well, we have a lot more to talk about. Not only about Legolas, but also about you hunting trip too," as he opened his study.  
  
This was going to be another long father and son talks again.  
  
A/N: Did this take a long time? Oh, sorry, I have more and more upcoming tests these two weeks, but I promise to update at least once a week. But after that, expect one every two days!(Btw, the part on how to make the antidote, many thanks to my mum. She was mixing e flour, boiling water and putting the ice to freeze...(Anyway, this was 4 and a half pages on word, the longest so far...) 


	6. Chapter 6

Ungwale Quenta  
  
By Nienna Elenstar  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. But the storyline does!!! I claim full credit for this!!! Absolutely original!  
  
A/N: Before I go on with the chapter, I would like to do some dedicating. This particular chapter is for my great friend, wadeva!!!! Yeah, but you don't seem to review every chapter, considering the fact that I know you. Now, on with the story.  
  
As Aragorn and Legolas were away for about a month, Elrond had a lot of things to talk about to his son, like some amusing incidents that happened while they were away.  
  
They always had these talks immediately after their trip, but this time, Legolas was of more importance.  
  
"And then, Elorhir came running into my bedroom at about three in the morning, saying he saw a ghost in his room and Elladan was missing.  
  
Then Elladan walked in, looking victorious, with a large piece of white cloth slung over him. Elorhir was so furious, that he made a great leap at Elladan, but Elladan had foreseen it, and sidestepped, and of course Elorhir was like, landed flat on the ground.  
  
You could imagine, at three in the morning, when you are barely awake, and then suddenly someone runs in, says something, another comes in, and then you see someone landing flat on the floor."  
  
This was one of the many incidents that happened, and by the time Elrond had finished telling them all, Aragorn was sprawled on the ground, laughing so hard that if you did not hear the cries of laughter nor his facial expression, you would have thought that he was actually writhing in pain.  
  
Next was Aragorn turn.  
  
"Yes Ada, I told him that it was a competition to catch a rabbit in the shortest time. I came back to the campsite in like two hours later, with two rabbits.  
  
Four hours later, after the sun had set, Legolas still had not returned. I decided that he was not lucky and started cooking the rabbits first, knowing that he would most probably be hungry when he returned as we did not eat lunch that day.  
  
By the next morning, when he still did not return, I feared the worst and decided to look for him.  
  
When I had just started to break camp, I saw him return, tired looking, hungry and dragging a large wild boar by its feet. All I could manage was ' I said a competition to find rabbits, why are you dragging a wild boar back, and such a large one at that!'  
  
He thought I said wild boar, but I cannot imagine how in the Valar did rabbit sound like wild boar. We decided to keep the meat, and I guess because the smell of blood was too strong, it attracted the orcs. And they started to attack.  
  
We never did realised that they craved for the meat so much that kind of left me alone, and started attacking Legolas, who was carrying the food pack. And then, Legolas got injured..." Aragorn trailed, as he recalled that day, and it was causing Legolas so much suffering, both physically and emotionally.  
  
Elrond could predict what his foster son's next thought was – blame himself for not taking the food pack and then Legolas would not be injured.  
  
"No, ion nin. You are not to blame. Stop wallowing in regret. Why don't you see how Legolas is doing now, considering the fact that we have been chatting for 5 hours now."  
  
Aragorn looked up. It was getting dark now, and the 5 hours only seemed like 1 hour maximum.  
  
"oh... ok. But Ada, I want to tell you that it was nice talking to you, and I love you."  
  
As Aragorn left the room, Elrond could not help chuckling to himself. Estel was already a fine young man, yet he always seemed to express his love towards his father in the childish and sweetest manner.  
  
But he liked that.  
  
* * *  
  
On the other hand, Legolas was not doing so well. After falling into a deep sleep, he awoke while they were on the end of their conversation, when he felt a sudden pain in his chest. It was hurting badly, but he could manage some slow movements.  
  
He walked slowly, and painfully, using the crutches that Elrond made for him, to the medicinal closet, occasionally griping his chest in pain. He took 5 minutes to reach the closet that was only about 50 metres away from his bed.  
  
After so much effort, he was feeling worse, and there was no herb that could act as a painkiller. He knew some basic knowledge on herbs, and he was quite sure that any of them were of any relevance.  
  
He badly wanted to get some help, as he knew that all of the other herbs were in Elrond's herbs room. He knew that a lot of effort and time would be needed, and he did not want to disturb them, and his guess was that they were in Elrond's study, having one of their father and son's talks again.  
  
// Oh well, I guess that I would have to make my way to the herb's room myself//  
  
And he started towards the door, slowly and painfully.  
  
* * *  
  
Half an hour later, Aragorn walked into Legolas' room after having a snack in the dining hall. He knocked softly on the door, and when he received no answer, he guessed that the elf was asleep, and opened the door slowly.  
  
He saw that the room was empty, and the medicinal closet was rummaged, and some herbs were on the floor beneath it.  
  
"Legolas, he must have been in some kind of pain and did not want to disturb us. I must tell Ada."  
  
* * *  
  
Elrond was walking down the hallways towards the dining room. He had skipped lunch and dinner that day to have a nice chat with Estel.  
  
Just as he was turning the corner, he banged into Estel, who was running down the hallway, like in some kind of emergency. If not over the years when he had sub-consciously steeled his nerves when turning round the corner, after Estel never failed to run along the corridor even after years of warnings, scoldings and beatings.  
  
"What is the matter Estel? Don't you ever learn not to run around the corridors?"  
  
Aragorn did not seem to take notice. In fact, he seemed happy that he collided into his father.  
  
"Ada! I'm so glad I found you! Legolas is not his room! The medicinal closet was a mess! Where is he?" He cried anxiously.  
  
"Relax, ion nin. I think he should be on his way to my herbs room. If my guess is right, the 'chest pain' symptom is acting up, and his closet does not have anymore painkiller."  
  
No one said anything else, as they started walking briskly towards the herb room.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas was nearing the herbs room. He had been walking(or more like dragging himself) for the past half an hour. This walk that would usually take him ten minutes max.  
  
His chest was hurting badly, his left side was tired of supporting the right. He felt so helpless that he almost wanted to cry.  
  
Finally, he was at the door. He opened it, and walked inside.  
  
He was so anxious in looking for the right herb that he practically, messed everything up. Right now, he didn't care. He was in too much pain and he wanted to get rid of it. He did not notice Aragorn and Lord Elrond come up behind him.  
  
Elrond saw the mess and was immediately angered. He was the one who kept the place neat and tidy.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" he shouted.  
  
Legolas turned, and accidentally knocked over a large bottle of acid.  
  
Elrond saw it, but even with his quick elven reflexes, he was unable to stop the bottle from breaking, and the liquid flowing onto Legolas' skin.  
  
Legolas fell onto the floor. He screamed when the acid got in contact with his skin. It was burning him. He was being roasted in the fire.  
  
He could see Lord Elrond taking his nightgown off, while he lay on the floor, chest still hurting and now and additional pain on his stomach area and on his left thigh. He saw Aragorn pass Elrond a bucket of water and Elrond flushing water on the acid area.  
  
He felt better but the pain was far from gone. All the pain put together, it was far too unbearable. He was so glad when he passed out into unconsciousness, away from the pain, at least temporarily.  
  
A/N:Yay!!! Longest chapter ever! Yeah, this chapter focuses more on Aragorn. You want to know where the acid part came from? Well, it came from a cartoon show. There was this guy mixing up some acid and stuff and spilled over him, yeah... lame. You will notice that from chapter 5 onwards, there will be a dedication to my reviewers who reviewed more than three times. And oh, there will be a lot more angst, not to worry. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ungwale Quenta  
  
By Nienna Elenstar  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying (or typing) this over again, but the characters and setting I am using DO NOT belong to me. In short, not even Leggy belongs to me... * starts wailing, and when she finds no one paying attention, she blushes*  
  
A/N: This chapter is for Kyliah * cheers*. Thanks a million for reviewing, and please review more!!!!  
  
Elrond stood back and admired his handiwork. He totally regretted shouting at the elf earlier, and he meant it.  
  
Estel and given him another lecture on how pathetic his friend was already, and it took a lot of effort before he finally relented and went out.  
  
The elf really had some major bad luck. It seemed that he was injured practically everywhere. He was injured on his right leg, shoulder and stomach, burnt on his left leg AND his stomach, a sore throat, maybe chest pain.  
  
It was a long list for an elf, and he was surprised that the old wounds still had not healed. The poison had most probably took over so much of his body that the natural elven healing had most probably been affected too.  
  
The elf was severely burnt on his right leg, and he seemed to be in a deep healing sleep. He could only hope the healing sleep would help, or he would be in a lot of pain when he awoke, and Elrond would have a lot of apologising to do.  
  
Elrond sighed. There was nothing he could at this point of time, he might as well just wait for Legolas to awake. He grabbed the nearest chair and sat down, waiting patiently of the prince's eyes to open.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas heard voices all around him. Muffled they were, and they sounded somewhat familiar.  
  
"Ada, is he going to awake soon?"  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
"Look Ada! Legolas is awake!"  
  
Both of them rushed to the bed, and all at once, they started asking questions. Elrond noticed the confusion in the elf's eyes and motioned for them to quieten down.  
  
"Hush, ion nin. I think Legolas cannot interpret so many questions at one go. Anyone who had just awoke would feel this way, don't you think?"  
  
"How are you feeling, Legolas?"  
  
It took some time for Legolas to register the question. It was strange, but it seemed that his brain was working in slow motion today.  
  
"Ye...s, yes Lord Elrond, I am fine. But my chest hurts," as he remembered his pain and realized that he was in his room, and not in the herb room.  
  
"Lord... Lord Elrond, I am very sorry for what happened and..." only to have Elrond push him a drink.  
  
"No, it is not your fault," Elrond quickly replied, and sensing his son's glares, he hurriedly added "I am sorry for shouting at you, were you in some kind of pain?" trying hard to change the subject.  
  
"Um... I guess I was. I was looking for a painkiller for my chest pain," subconsciously massaging his chest, drawing concern stares from Elrond's sons.  
  
Legolas quickly downed the tea that he had on his hand.  
  
"So Legolas, does your left leg hurt?"  
  
He suddenly remembered everything. He was roasting in the herb room! Then there was the nice cool water, and the comforting darkness. He immediately pushed the blankets away, and was shocked totally. His very beautiful, flawless leg was now burnt very badly, it was disfigured!  
  
"What the..."  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas, but we tried our best to flush the acid away as soon as possible, but not to worry, it will recover very soon.  
  
Legolas scrutinized himself, assessing the disfigured body.  
  
From head down, he had a throbbing headache, a deep cut on his left shoulder, which was still pretty dark around the edges. A terrible chest pain, a half burnt stomach, and the other side had a wide gash, two rotten legs, one badly burnt and the other paralysed. Even his right arm was feeling numb now.  
  
Legolas, he was a beautiful elf before, and now he was so badly disfigured that you most probably did not know that he was even an elf. And he had been so proud of his heritage, and now he was only going to embarrass his fellow elves.  
  
"Why in the world did I become a monster? I am even uglier than an orc!"  
  
He did not notice that Elrond and Aragorn was standing in front of him, looking very concerned.  
  
Finally, after staring at himself for about half and hour, he noticed the two very concerned beings.  
  
"Don't worry, I am fine. I.. I think I just need some time to myself."  
  
Father and son nodded, and left the room, giving the prince all the privacy he wanted.  
  
It was only then did Legolas allow his tears to flow, heart-broken over how ugly he had become.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry it is so short this week! But I have to revise my Chinese, one subject that I am on the verge of failing. If I don't pass this test, then I am a goner...This is not very constructive, but it focuses on the emotional side of Legolas, and I noe this chapter sucks totally. Below are some answers that some reviewers want.  
  
Chibi-chi: No, he is not turning into a woman, as I mentioned in chapter 4. I will only come as one of the possible effects, as many of the reviewers objected, but if you want, I can write a separate ending for you, with him turning into a woman...  
  
Wadeva: Yes dear, I AM honoured. NO, I am not bribing anyone, I am just advertising for my fic...  
  
TrainerRachel: Is that a flame? Well, you just need to sit back, and enjoy the story here. I am no pro writer here, just writing to distress and feed my addiction to fanfiction, like many other writers here. Btw, Elrond being so wise, he needs everything, and it will be no wonder if he is a chemist, he needing to do experiments, and creating medicines to help middle earth ppl.  
  
Kyliah, whisk8r, Godzilla: Thank you so much for you positive comments! Review more! 


	8. Chapter 8

Ungwale Quenta  
  
By Nienna Elenstar  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Here I go again. Listen (or rather, read): LOTR does not belong to me, and I mean everything, including the characters, settings, blah, blah, blah.  
  
A/N: This chapter is for wisk8. Thank you for reviewing! Please review more! Love you!  
  
"Elorhir!" Elladan cried out. It was like two weeks since they had set out from Rivendell to find the herbs that grew near Mordor to help heal Legolas.  
  
He wondered how his friend was faring right now, but decided this wasn't the right time.  
  
After days of constant alert and searching, they had successfully found the various herbs that their Ada needed without being found by the uncountable troops of orcs and Uruk-hai patrolling the area.  
  
Unfortunately, once they had put the last herb they needed into the bag, a lone orc who was walking around mindlessly bumped into them, and before they could even react, he had called out for re-enforcement and the had surrounded them.  
  
Being elves, and warriors, they started fighting. It was actually insane, two elves against at least 50 orcs. Elladan was quite well, sustaining only a superficial cut or two. But he couldn't say the same for his other twin. There were so many orcs around him that he did not notice an orc creeping behind him and slashed his back.  
  
*No one messes with my twin brother and gets away with it. *  
  
Giving out a war cry, he charged towards that cursed orc, like a bull charging towards a piece of red cloth. He was determined to get out of this cursed place with his brother alive.  
  
* * *  
  
Elrond sat in his spacious study, eyebrows locked against each other. It was already two weeks since his twin sons left for Mordor. He was deeply worried, as his sons would normally return much ahead of schedule.  
  
This time, they were behind schedule. Had they met with some misfortune? Legolas was getting no better, and according to his examination with Legolas yesterday, the poison was still spreading, and it seemed that it was multiplying.  
  
Legolas was in such a bad state; sometimes he thought that killing him would be the best. He was now suicidal (wadeva, hint, hint), as he thought that he was far too ugly to be an elf, all because of the stupid burn on his thigh, locked himself in the room and would only permit entry to Aragorn and only in certain circumstances would Elrond be permitted entry.  
  
It was strange, the number of wounds and injuries on his body was chalking up, poison spreading, emotional breakdown, and what in the Adar was his natural elven healing doing? Of course, the emotional part had to be left out, but those wounds that were sustained three weeks ago; they should actually be healed completely, leaving no scars.  
  
But they were showing no signs of healing; they had only just closed up a few days ago. Even with numerous applications of althaeas and cream, bandaging, Legolas still complained that it hurt when he moved.  
  
It was unfortunate to have such a cursed thing to happen to his sons' best friend.  
  
There was nothing to do now but wait for the twins to return, and perhaps some painkillers could be given.  
  
Determined to help Legolas as much as possible, he left his study for his herbs room, with a brand new confidence and determination.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
This is simply living hell. I think all the bad luck in Middle-Earth has befallen me. I know this is also most probably fate, but bad luck sounds more comforting, as fate makes me sound like a real cursed person.  
  
I know the next line will sound really selfish, but where in Middle-Earth are Elladan and Elorhir? It has already been two weeks, and this is far more than sufficient time to Mordor and back.  
  
I am hurting so badly, both physically and emotionally. It hurts everywhere. The wounds hurt. The burn is slightly better now, but it still stings. Why haven't all this healed?  
  
Worse, Lord Elrond has confirmed that I am half paralysed. I fear that I will turn into a woman, although both father and son has strongly disagreed, but you know how the two can lie well.  
  
Elrond says that I will recover, as soon as the herbs arrive. I have barely enough energy to even sit up by myself, my chest hurt badly, and even the painkillers don't take away the pain enough to be more comfortable.  
  
I can't even turn to sleep now. Every time I accidentally, or sub- consciously turn, the pain shooting out from everywhere just jolts me awake. It is just pure torture. I know warriors don't usually think like that, but this is becoming unbearable.  
  
Everything seriously sucks. Life sucks. I think if this carries on, I may end up dead, and I think it will be a matter of time. I have given this a lot of thought, and this would be the best for everyone.  
  
Committing suicide.  
  
I cannot wait for Elladan and Elorhir anymore. I am afraid this pain has become a stage where no one can endure it. I will miss Aragorn, the twins, Elrond, Ada. But I would rather leave them than to endure anymore of this pain.  
  
This is selfish, yes, to leave them grieving for me, so to make up to my conscience, I will give Elladan and Elorhir three days to make it back to Rivendell, wherever they are, but after that, then is when I will end my life.  
  
Three days of intensive torture in exchange for my loved ones' loss of grieve had better be worth it.  
  
But for now, I had better make preparations...  
  
End POV  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn walked into Legolas' room carrying a tray of food enough for two. He had decided to eat with Legolas since the dining hall was in such a sombre mood.  
  
Elrond was in his herbs room, poring over some herbs and liquids, trying to create a more effective painkiller to help ease the pain. He had since brought food over to Elrond. He felt like a servant today.  
  
His day was spent on the archery field, since Legolas wanted time to himself, and Elrond wanted absolutely no disturbance unless absolutely necessary.  
  
"Legolas? How are you today?" Aragorn asked, as that became a habit over the past few weeks. Even as he put the tray of food down, he had received no answer.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked, concerned. Legolas lay on his bad, still as ever, but one thing had changed – he looked so peaceful, so serene.  
  
Slowly, Legolas turned over to face him, wincing as he turned, and then went mumbling something about "bear with it" and "three days time".  
  
After that, he took on a very scary look – peaceful and happy.  
  
* God! He was supposed to be in pain! Is he getting better? No, he just winced when he turned over. This is all so freaky... *  
  
"Yes Aragorn, I am fine," Legolas replied sweetly, freaking Aragorn out even more.  
  
"Ar... Are you sure? You want some dinner?" This time, Aragorn spoke with such fright that even the person in question was alarmed.  
  
"Aragorn? Are you all right? Dinner is fine though," Legolas replied, wincing with every movement as he tried to sit up.  
  
Convincing himself that the odd behaviour was nothing more than part of this wretched poison, he quickly got his bearings and placed some food on a plate and passed it to Legolas.  
  
He was glad that his best friend finally had the appetite to eat, but then as he ate his own food, he realized that Legolas was not even eating, he was just playing around with the food.  
  
"Legolas, why are you not eating?"  
  
"Oh, eat. Yeah," and he started eating; if you count shoving food without even looking at what he was eating .He was just staring off into space! If Aragorn had not stopped him, he would have stuffed a piece of bone into his mouth.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn had enough of this weird behaviour, his friend here was behaving like a retarded fool, having no idea of what he was doing and barely noticing his surroundings and the people around him. Yet his eyes had a peaceful and happy look, like when someone has found a solution to a difficult problem.  
  
He did not want to risk having his friend to nearly choke to death again, so he said, "I'll feed you."  
  
One part of him hoped that the previous Legolas would resurface and shout at him, telling him that he was not a baby and could feed himself, yet the other part of him guessed correctly – he barely gave an answer and continued staring off into space.  
  
As he fed Legolas like a mother feeding her child, only that the child was totally still and ignoring him, Aragorn made up his mind to tell his Ada about the freaky way that his friend was behaving.  
  
A/N: Chapter 8 completed! March hols are here so you will find a new update probably by Thursday or Friday, and another on Sunday again. I would like more reviews, so please click that button there, yeah there. Thank you! =)  
  
Another thing to share: "When you're like 12-13, you may think that you are crazy. In the morning when you wake up, you are soooo happy. In the afternoon, you feel so bored, in the evening you may think that life just sucks! And before you go to bed, you cry and you fell all happy again. This is crazy!" That was from my school counsellor. Just tot I would share this with you... 


	9. Chapter 9

Ungwale Quenta  
  
By Nienna Elenstar  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me!!!! ( Going on and on and getting tired of it...)  
  
A/N: By the way, this chapter is to Lady of the Twilight Woods. Thank you so much for reviewing!!! I love you!!! Please review more!!! Though you've only reviewed like once, but I find your review extremely... um... good. I thank you in advance... Now, thank yous aside, on with the story...  
  
* This is all so freaky. Is this some horror movie? *  
  
Aragorn thought as he walked to the herbs room, where he knew his father would be, all cooped up and engrossed in inventing a more effective painkiller for Legolas.  
  
Praying hard that Elrond was in a good mood (which he usually will not be when he is concocting something), he knocked on the door.  
  
"Ada? May I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, okay," came the grunt from inside. From the sound of the voice, it seemed that Elrond was not in a good mood, and he'd better watch out so not to get a tongue-lashing.  
  
He opened the door, and found his father bent over some herbs, testing each container and then flipping over each book. He stood like that until Elrond finally looked up.  
  
"What do you want from me?" as he looked down again.  
  
"Well... Ada... Legolas has some weird symptoms. For once, he has totally lost his "in pain" look and has taken on a serene, then guilty look. I have no idea what the hell is he doing. Is it the poison?"  
  
Elrond answered almost immediately.  
  
"Ion nin, this is not the work of the poison. The poison takes over his system, but does not affect his nervous system. Looking serene? Then guilty? I will check it out later, as I am no psychologist, but I have books on the subject, with so much trouble around," giving Aragorn a smirk.  
  
"Ada, you find me troublesome? Oh, I am so heartbroken," Aragorn faking hurt with wid gestures.  
  
"Very funny, and now if you excuse me, I would want to finish concocting the painkiller by tonight, and good night."  
  
Aragorn walked out of the room, feeling happier that he had cheered his father up by pulling a similar trick that Elladan had pulled when he was feeling down.  
  
But then, going to his father was not of much use. His Ada had only said he would check it up, but the didn't say what was ailing his friend. Sighing, he headed back to his room, with a strange vision that Elladan and Elorhir had better come back soon, or something undesirable would happen...  
  
Meanwhile, Elrond also had a similar vision, and set to work on the painkiller, felling that the need of it may not be Legolas alone.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, on Elladan's side, the twin brothers had successfully gotten away from the orcs and Uruk-Hais. Unfortunately, not even Elladan escaped without a cut or wound.  
  
Elladan fared better and only sustained a gash on his shoulder. Elorhir however, did not do so well. He had an arrow sticking out of his thigh and had a rather deep gash on his stomach. But one good thing – they managed to get the bag of herbs out safely, and in that bag there was also a smaller pouch of healing herbs and bandages.  
  
They, or Elladan, since Elorhir was unconscious due to the over-excessive amount of blood loss. He had started shooting off his last arrows and started running around, dodging the many knives that were shooting out from the hands of countless orcs and Uruk-Hais.  
  
Finally, he had managed to run around to appear like he was dancing and yet dodge in such perfect synchronisation to appear that he was dancing, and that stunned the enemies for a moment. Taking full use of the brief moment, he quickly grabbed his brother who was nearby and rushed into the mountains.  
  
He had run at least a mile before he stopped and was sure that he had shaken off the orcs and Uruk-Hais, and with the dead weight of his brother, he was indeed very tired, even for an elf.  
  
Elladan quickly cleaned his wound and bandaged it up, so that it would not get in the way when he tended to his brothers wounds later. Finishing up the final touches, he took a deep breath and started to work on his brother. Luck was on their side and none of them had sustained wounds with poison.  
  
He quickly unbutton his brother's tunic and used his own cloak as a cloth. Luck was on his side that day and both wounds had stopped bleeding a few minutes after he applied pressure to it, with a number of moans coming form Elorhir in between. Applying some altheas to the wounds, he wrapped them with a few rounds of bandages.  
  
Sitting back to admire his handiwork, he realized that he had no horse. How were they going to make it make to Rivendell in time to save Legolas? They were already late, according to his calculations, and he had that foreboding that something bad was going to happen soon. Elorhir also needed medical attention as soon as possible.  
  
The environment here was very unhygienic, with the orcs and Uruk-Hais patrolling and all. If they did not leave this place soon, Elorhir's wounds may get infected, even after cleaning and stuff.  
  
But his worries were short-lived. Apparently the horses had escaped to the place where they were now when he had ordered them to run when they were cornered by the foul-smelling creatures.  
  
Elladan did not know where they went, but decided to try whistling for them, if they were somewhere near. When he saw the two horses trotting in his direction shortly after he whistled for them, he thanked Valar and made a mental note to give both horses a nice grooming session personally when they returned to Rivendell.  
  
He did not want to disturb his sleeping brother, but he knew that if he did not want to have an encounter with the orcs anytime soon, he had better mount the horse and leave. Besides, both of them needed medical attention and Legolas was in need of the antidote.  
  
"Elorhir, we need to set off now. The orcs would most probably be here in a few hours. And you need treatment for those ugly wounds," Elladan said, trying to wake his brother up.  
  
"Leave me alone. I want to finish eating my chicken," replied Elorhir, obviously in some food dream.  
  
Elladan had to pinch himself to refrain from laughing. They were in such perilous conditions, yet his twin was in a mood to dream. Shaking his head, he proceeded to carry his brother, more than happy to leave him in his happy dream, as he knew that the sleep was only induced by the overtiredness.  
  
He winced as he lifted his brother up as his shoulder protested against the weight that he was carrying, Elorhir also, injuries being moved, also jolted awake as Elladan put him down on his horse.  
  
"Elladan? What happened to my food dream? Why am I on your horse? Why are you wincing? Are you in pain?" he asked, meant as a concern but not a whole lot of questions.  
  
"Wait, on at a time. You were dreaming, and now you are awake. You can barely move, and you have lost a lot of blood, so you shall ride with me. I CARRIED you, moron, and my arm's hurting, and when I called you earlier, you were too busy dreaming."  
  
"Oh," obviously embarrassed by not waking when he was prompted to.  
  
"No sweat, but let's get going. Orcs will be here soon," Elladan quickly interrupted his brother's thoughts and was eager to get out of this place.  
  
"Okay," replied Elorhir, still feeling a little sore as he was not able to ride his own horse home as Elladan brought the horse to a fast gallop, with his horse trailing behind.  
  
A/N: Um.. sorry if that was rather short, but I promised that it would be up today, and I did not get a chance to speak with my friend that was supposed to help me on the Legolas suicide part, but heck! She was not online! Okay enough of all this ranting and I promise if you review as much as possible, I will make Sunday's update (as promised) longer. Yeah, but until then, please review. Love you loads! (and you-noe who, you had better send me tt essay tt I asked you 2 write hor.or at least let mi ask u some ques, k? ) =) 


End file.
